Obsession
by illusionsaremylife
Summary: It looks like Gustavo Rocque, boy band extrodinare, is finally getting a girl band. The name? Obbsession. To me it looks like Big Time Rush, has some big time competition. Because, I'm already obsessed with these girls. -Quote PopTiger Discontinued.


**I do not own Big Time Rush, although, I totally wish I did because they are soooo trippin amazing**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys." Logan said as he sat at the bar on his laptop. "I was checking out some blogs, for stuff about us, an-"<p>

"How bad was it?" James asked. Logan sighed.

"I found something else. Listen to this."

"It looks like Gustavo Rocque, boy band extrodinare, is finally getting a new girl band. The name? Obbsession."

"Gustavo's trying to replace us again?" Carlos looked scared. "Kat's Crew scares me enough!"

"He's not going to replace us." Kendall said, stepping forward as the leader and calming everyone down.

Kelly walked in.

"Come on boys, Gustavo needs you at the studio."

"Kelly, did Gustavo get a new band?" Kendall asked her, leaning forward in the limo on the way to the studio.

She sighed.

"Yeah. How did you find out?"

"Blog." Logan said sadly.

"So you know that Griffin's making him do this right?" Kelly asked honestly.

"He is?"

"Yeah. These girl's don't even really know each other yet. They met last week, and things aren't looking to great. The lead guitarist is obsessed with her hair and the drummer keeps pulling pranks on the bassist. I think the lead singer and the bassist are the only normal ones." Kelly looked winded and angry. "That's why your coming, to meet them."

"So, we're not getting replaced?" Carlos asked, excited.

"No." Kelly said.

**...**

"Dogs." Gustavo said after Freight Train shut the door to his office. He looked exhausted. "Your going to go outside, take a girl, and make her want to be in that band."

Freight Train opened the door and took them to the recording studio (Camp Awesome).

One girl sat against a wall on the floor listening to an Ipod. One sat on a bench with her legs crossed and her nose in a book. One stood fixing her hair with a handheld mirror. And the last was laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

The one with the Ipod looked up and blinked at Kelly.

"Can I call my sister? She'll be worried when I don't show up at home in ten minutes."

"Why are you asking me?" Kelly asked.

"You took our phones." She said.

"RIght. Gustavo has them."

"Damn." She muttered. "Tell him to call her then. My phone's got an electric blue case on it."

"Okay." Kelly turned to the boys. "You have your mission." Then she left.

The boys looked at each other.

"Who get's who?" James asked. "Because I want her." He pointed to the one fixing her hair.

"Go for it dude." The girl with the Ipod said loudly. "Oh Jennifer?" The mirror girl looked up and smiled.

"What?"

"James wants you." Ipod girl yawned. "I'm tired."

"Who wants me? And my name is Jade."

"Right." Ipod girl leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Which girl is the lead singer?" Kendall asked her.

"Ask another question." Ipod girl said.

"Which girl's the bassist?"

"Oh. Lana? Put the book away darling. The boys want you." The girl with the book stood up and walked over to the boys.

"I'm Lana. I play the bass." She put her book in a black back with two comic looking rain clouds on it.

"I want her!" Logan said suddenly. Lana blushed and smiled slighly.

"Okay?" She muttered and stood there awkwardly.

"Come on." Logan led her from the room.

"Jade, go with James. Amber get off the floor and go with Carlos." The two girls both sighed and did as they were told. "Kendall, stay with me."

Kendall sat next to her on the floor. He looked at her closely for the first time. She had chocolate brown hair, kinda wavy, that seemed like it wanted to hang in her face. She had a big smile and sparkling blue eyes to go with.

"Why did you tell me to stay?"

"Your the other leader. Everyone's with their other gender selves. For me, that's you. And for you, that's me." She paused. "So, why is Gustavo putting us together?"

"He wants us to convince you girls to be a band."

"That's highly unlikly. Jade just cares about herself. Amber just wants to have fun. Lana wants to go to med school. And I wanna make music."

"Then try and get the others to like the band to." Kendall said slowly.

"I don't like the band. I like _my_ music. Amber's hard rock. Jade's pop. Lana's classical. I'm rap. We don't fit together."

"Why don't you just try it out, see if you like the band?" Kendall suggested.

Then Kelly popped her head in and tossed her phone to her and was gone.

"Thank god." She started pushing buttons, then put the phone to her ear. "Cynthia? I'm gonna be late. I know, I know. Okay. Love you to."

"Your mom?" Kendall asked.

"Sister. Let me see your phone." Kendall obeyed. "I'm putting my number in here okay?"

"M'kay."

She stood up and turned to face him before slipping her phone in her back pocket.

"You should call me sometime. You can come over to my apartment maybe, we could, like, write together or something. It'd be cool." She blushed slightly.

"Okay." Kendall whispered. She smiled and then thought for a second. She reached into her bag and fished out a hat.

"Bye Kendall." She slapped the hat on her head and walked out of the room.

He looked at his phone and frowned.

_Clara Prue Zevon _was the name she had put.


End file.
